


☆ UNDER THE SAME SKY ☆

by xCaaamilleL



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun - Freeform, Chanyeol - Freeform, HunHan - Freeform, M/M, jongin - Freeform, school fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCaaamilleL/pseuds/xCaaamilleL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun is an only son and he particularly treasures this situation. He cherishes the moments when he's by himself in the silence but his quiet daily routine is about to radically change. Indeed because of financial problems his parents decide to rent three rooms of their big house. Therefore Baekhyun, Jongin and above all Luhan move in and cause a huge hurricane in Sehun's peaceful life. </p><p>HunHan / Sehun x Luhan</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Invaded

  
  


“ _I'm fucking out of here ! Got it ?”_

 

I would probably regret talking to my mother like that. Yeah, I was pretty sure of that. Even more because my reaction was kind of ridiculous. I mean ; I could have been credible and have good reasons to get mad at my mother like that, but in reality... if you put it back together and really think about what happened, I couldn't even convince the moste naïve fool on earth.

 

I just said I was about to run away because of a watermelon story. Yes, a watermelon. But let me get this clear ; it is way more complicated than it looks. Because even though I wasn't exactly credible, some factors made me lose my temper. And there were three of them.

  
  


  
  


**F L A S H B A C K**

  
  


 

 

I got in the bus just on time, once again, hard breathing and fixing my loosened tie. I really should plan to get up earlier... or to spend less time in the bathroom. I replaced my bag on my shoulder, validated my travel card and headed slowly toward the back of the bus, trying to get my wind back. My usual seat near the window was waiting for me and I sat there absolutely gracelessly. I put on my headphones very fast and leant my head against the cold window. Fatigue was going to get me, once again.

 

And I was right. A slap behind my head woke me up some minutes later and I grumbled at the sight of my best friend's red tuft of hair. He sat next to me, laughing and I took off my headphones to hear him.

 

“ _What did you do all night to be so tired ?”_ Chanyeol asked. “ _Oh wait no, I don't want to know...“_

 

“ _I played video games, that's all, you idiot.”_ I replied, yawning.

 

Nothing unusual. None of what was happening was unusual. I was tired, in the bus, with my friend Chanyeol ; just like every morning.

 

“ _Sehun, you're coming ?”_ Chanyeol suddendly asked.

 

I looked up and saw him standing near the bus' door. We had arrived in front of our highschool. I left my seat without any enthousiasm and followed Chanyeol out of the bus. We were now surrounded by students in uniforms, some of them running toward the building – and we weren't even late.

 

I'm Sehun. Oh Sehun. A... relatively banal student, I would say. No but really, I don't have anything special. Or maybe just the fact that I dance, sometimes... But even though, there were way better dancers than me. From the top of my 18 years of age, I was still a jaded teenager fond of video games, my friends and girls. The worst student of my class, not really talkative with strangers and a little – just a little – strange, I wasn't really lucky with girls, indeed. But let's not linger on my sentimental life – there wouldn't be much to say anyway.

 

Chanyeol, this big redhead asparagus had been my best friend for almost five years. We had met in middle school and never split up since then. It sounds a bit melodramatic, but everything's true. We were exactly the same ; both strange. We were complementary. For example I tend not to talk a lot whereas he's a real chatterbox.

 

“ _See that ?”_ Chanyeol asked when we entered the school.“ _Jongin's even darker than last week.”_ He laughed, pointing at the guy with his chin.

 

I looked in the direction he was showing and smiled when I saw Jongin in the middle of the crowd. He was surrounded by his super-cool-guys squad, which made my friend sigh. Was it really necessary to specify that Chanyeol didn't really like Jongin ? Jongin is the kind of guy that everybody knows – or at least his name – but that nobody really hangs out with because he's too popular. I don't really have a specific opinion on him, but Chanyeol... Each move or word from Jongin makes his blood boil.

 

I noticed then that my friend had slowed down and was now staring at Jongin-the-dark-kid, frowning. I grabbed his wrist, sighed and led us to the corridor where our lesson was about to begin.

 

But while we were walking in that very corridor, a boy slightly shorter than me was coming from the opposite direction. He was smiling at me, which made me uncomfortable because I didn't know him. I looked away because it became seriously awkward but the more we were walking and the more he was coming in our way. Then, inevitably, I stopped when the boy blocked my way, still smiling. I frowned and let go of Chanyeol's wrist, looking back at the guy in front of us.

 

“ _Sorry.”_ I coldly said.“ _You're blocking the way.”_

 

But the guy just smiled and I looked at Chanyeol in an interrogative way ; he shrugged.

 

“ _Hi Sehun !”_ The boy finally said.

 

My eyes widened and I looked back at the guy to analyse him. No, I really don't know him. Then how could he know my name ?

 

“ _How you're doing ?”_ He asked as if we were long standing friends.

 

“ _Uh... fine, but...”_ I answered, confused.

 

“ _Oh yeah that's right ! My name is Baekhyun.”_ He said, holding out his hand to me.

 

I stared at his hand for a long time. I absolutely didn't know this guy and he came to talk to me, even held out his hand to me as if all of this was totally normal. Sure I wasn't going to shake his hand ! The so called Baekhyun lowered his hand and cleared his throat, apparently uncomfortable because of my lack of reaction.

 

“ _Ok then... I'll see you later !”_ He announced, a big smile on his face.

 

Then Baekhyun disappeared in the corridor whereas Chanyeol and I turned back to look at him, slightly bending our heads and frowning. What the hell just happened ?

 

“ _Can you explain ?”_ My friend asked.

 

“ _Nope. Not at all.”_ I answered.

  
  


 

***

 

 

Lunch time ; I still didn't figure out who Baekhyun was and what excatly happened earlier. And the guy was really strange. We had crossed his path later during the break and he had smiled to us once again, waving at us from the other end of the school hall. Chanyeol was about to wave back but I'd stopped him just on time, telling him to ignore the weirdo. But my friend kept saying that Baekhyun looked like a nice guy and that he probably just wanted to make new friends but I just found it strange – and creepy. How did he know my name ? And why would he talk to me all of sudden ? Yeah, he was almost scary.

 

I tried to forget all of this while heading to the cafeteria, still faithfully accompanied by Chanyeol. We filled our trays and then joined our usual table near the bay window. My friend was telling me another stupid story when suddendly a chair was being pulled next to him. I looked up, my chopsticks half way between my plate and my mouth and then I sighed. Him, again.

 

“ _Hey there !”_ Baekhyun said.

 

He didn't wait for our approval and just sat. With us. At our table. The table Chanyeol and I always share. But my friend didn't seem to bother and even introduced himself to Baekhyun. This idiot had this capacity to get along with everyone – apart from Jongin.

 

“ _Why do you keep following us ?”_ I asked, a bit ruder than I wanted.

 

Chanyeol stopped talking, put his chopsticks back on this tray and sighed. I wasn't like him ; I couldn't fit like him and get along with everyone so easily. Baekhyun seemed disappointed – or maybe he just wanted us to feel sorry for him.

 

“ _Am I disturbing you ?”_ He asked back.

 

“ _No, it's just...”_ The big asparagus tried to say in my stead.

 

“ _Yes, you are.”_ I cut him off.“ _We don't even know you !”_

 

“ _Yeah but I'd like to know you better.”_ Baekhyun said.

 

“ _You come out of nowhere and act as if we were your friends, what's wrong with you ?”_ I asked in a calm tone, almost jaded.

 

Baekhyun lowered his head, looked at his tray and I almost felt guilty not to be welcoming. Oh hell no ! It was strange and I was clearly not going to be nice ! I sighed again and put a spoon of rice in my mouth.

 

“ _I just thought... it would be nice to get along, since we're going to live together.”_ He suddendly said.

 

I choked, the rice stuck in my throat and Chanyeol quickly got up to hit my back. Who was going to live with who ?!

 

 

***

 

 

“ _MOOOOOM !”_ I yelled from my house's front door.

 

I furiously threw my bag in the lobby and bended to get rid of my shoes. Then I quickly crossed the house, searching for my mom, Baekhyun following me. Yes, Baekhyun was here with me.

 

After the rice accident, Baekhyun tried to calmly explain the situation that I still couldn't believe. It looks like my parents decided to rent out one of our home's room and that Baekhyun was about to settle in there. Also looks like they forgot to freaking tell me about it ! How... Why would they do that ? It's not like we needed money or anything, so why rent out a room ? I refuse to share my house, my bathroom, my kitchen, my daily life ! There is no way I'm going to live with someone else ! I wouldn't even live with Chanyeol, so surely not with a stranger. No, I couldn't let them take my Only-Son-life away from me. I wasn't even being selfish, it was normal ! It was my house, not Baekhyun's. So I estimated I had the right to oppose this decision.

 

I went to the living room, the invader still behind me, but didn't find anyone. Then I joined the kitchen and eventually found my mom, motionless in the middle of the room. Her eyes were wide-opened and she had a guilty look on her face. Yes I had just found out. And yes, I was about to yell.

 

“ _Mom, can you explain ?!”_ I asked, pointing at the invader.

 

“ _Sehun...”_ She started with a willingly soft voice.“ _Here's Baekhyun, he...”_

 

“ _I know who Baekhyun is ! But why does he keeps saying he's going to live here ?!”_ My blood was boiling.

 

“ _Honey... Sit down, will you ?”_ She said softly.

 

“ _Say it already ! Seated or not, it's not going to change anything !”_

 

“ _Honey, your... Your father lost his job.”_ She announced.

 

I stiffened... My father was jobless ? It would explain it but... Hell no, they could have found another solution !

 

“ _But mom, we can't live with a stranger !”_  I said like a kid – but honestly I didn't care.

 

“ _In fact... Two other persons are going to move in with us. We have three more inhabitants here now, honey !”_ She proudly smiled.

 

Now I needed to sit down. I felt dizzy just from imagining it. I opened my mouth, closed it and finally grabbed a chair, staring at my mom.

 

“ _Thr... three persons ?”_ I slowly repeated.

 

“ _Yes ! Wonderful, isn't it ? Can you imagine how fun it's going to be to have all those people in the house ? It will change from the sadness and the silence and our house is so big and we have so many useless rooms !”_ She said with way too much enthusiasm.

 

And she was happy with that, oh my god. A nightmare ; I was just having a very bad dream, right ? I couldn't say farewell to my Only-Son-life so easily ! I couldn't tolerate three strangers under my roof. Unfortunately, it all seemed way too real and Baekhyun smiling at the entrance of the kitchen just confirmed it.

 

And this is why I was carrying one of Baekhyun's numerous boxes upstairs an hour later. Honestly... I just wanted to throw it through the window. But instead I put the box on... “his” bed, relatively carelessly and the invader appeared, carrying boxes as well.

 

“ _Here, it was the last one. Thanks Sehun !”_  He smiled.

 

I didn't answer but leant against the desk, arms crossed and a cold look on my face. He looked up at me and sighed when he saw the look on my face.

 

“ _Look.”_ He started, a hand on his neck. “ _I know it's delicate...”_

 

“ _Yeah, tell me about it ! It's not as if you were invading my personal space without my approval !”_ I said ironically.

 

“ _Your parents took this decision and I'm gonna give them money for this room every month, so...”_

 

“ _So I can't really say anything ? I still live here, don't I ?”_

 

He was about to answer but the door bell rang downstairs, cutting him off. I rolled my eyes and got away from the desk.

 

“ _Great. One more.”_ I sighed.

 

But Baekhyun seemed more excited than anything else and went downstairs way faster than me. As if it was his home... But I pushed him in the lobby, I wouldn't let me open the door ! So I opened it without any motivation and... Extreme shock. I give you one minute to think about it. Come on, it's easy ; his skin is particularly dark and Chanyeol can't stand him. Yep, Jongin. The one and only.

 

“ _Seriously...”_  I sighed – once more – looking at him from head to toe. “ _When Chanyeol's gonna find out...”_

 

“ _Uh... Hi.”_ Jongin said.“ _I'm here for...”_

 

“ _Yeah. Yeah, I know. Come in.”_

 

Jongin smiled and came in with his suitcase. He took off his shoes and happily introduced himself to Baekhyun, which slighty surprised me. The most popular and surely haughty guy of our school was happily chating with a random student. What on earth had happened ? It was a dream, it couldn't be otherwise.

 

“ _Mom !”_  I yelled once more while walking past the living room.“ _I swear I'm going to take revenge for this.”_  I threatened.

 

I heard her laugh and it just pissed me off even more. But I clenched my teeth and walked up the stairs, followed by two of the three invaders. Jongin chose the room at the end of the hallway and started to unpack, explaining he would progressively bring his stuff.

 

By the way, why were they even going to live in my house ? Didn't they have their own house ? And parents ?

 

“ _Sehun !”_ My mom called from the ground floor. “ _The last roommate's here, come say hi !”_

 

I sighed for the umpteenth time whereas Jonign and Baekhyun exchanged an excited gaze. Sure it must look like a fun summer camp for the both of them. But to me, it really was hell.

 

So I walked the reverse way, still followed by Chip and Dale who were more than excited. I flabbily went downstairs and my gaze met a blonde head who was facing my mom. The owner of the head slowly turned around when he heard our steps in the stairs. I was surprised by his face and briefly wondered if it was a boy or a girl. But his body made it clear ; he was a guy, with particularly feminine features. So he had blonde hair and his eyes were really shiny. He shyly smiled at us and vivaciously bended to greet us.

 

“ _Hi, I'm Luhan !”_

  
  


***

  
  


How can I even explain how terrible it's been after this ? My mom had prepared a huge meal, almost festive and everbody had started to happily get to know each other. Everyone but me. I had remained silent in front of my plate and just listened to what was being told around me. Apparently Baekhyun's parents were divorcing and he couldn't stay in his mom's house which was too far from school. Jongin hadn't said a thing but his silence made us understand that his situation was delicate. As for Luhan, the blonde guy, he was from China and was going to spend the whole school year here in Korea. He was supposed to live in a residence but – unfortunately – he had seen our ad and realised it was cheaper.

 

What about me ? Had even one person thought about me ? My parents didn't seem to care about what I could think and the three invaders didn't look particularly uncomfortable with invading my home and life. My mom seemed really happy and it hurt me. I perfectly know her and I know she's going to treat Baekhyun, Jongin and Luhan like her own sons but I don't like it. I'm her only son and I don't want anyone else to take my place...

 

But that's how it is. Baekhyun had settled in the room facing mine, Jongin at the end of the hallway and Luhan had chosen the room next to mine. Sure the bathroom time at night had been difficult ; everyone wanting to go at the same time. And sure I got pissed at the newbies and explained them that this bathroom was mine ; if they wanted to use one, they'd have to use the one downstairs. Hopefully they didn't protest and did so. They were too excited to even protest.

 

The moment I went to bed was terrible as well because when I started to fall asleep, one of the invaders started to make noise in “his” room. This is why I had an horrible night and woke up with a headache and dark circles the next morning. I had almost forgotten the three of them, at least until I went to the bathroom. The bath curtain was drawn and someone was apparently showering while singing. In my bathroom... I left the room, shut the door and went downstairs, in the kitchen where I found Jongin eating cereals. My cereals. It made me sigh one more time and I just ignored his greeting before heading to the fridge. But there other bad news were waiting for me. I searched for the piece of watermelon I kept on purpose but then my mother appeared as well as Baekhyun who admitted he was the one who had eaten my piece of watermelon. I shut the fridge door under the surprised gaze of my mom and quickly went back to my room. I had the impression to be a stranger in my own home and it felt terrible.

 

“ _Sehun, honey...”_ I heard my mom behind me.

 

I turned around and saw her against my door, a sad look on her face.

 

“ _I don't want to live with them mom.”_ I said, categorical.

 

“ _But it's too late honey, we can't kick them out. They need a place to live...”_

 

“ _Then I'll leave.”_ I announced.

 

“ _Sehun...”_

 

“ _I'm fucking out of here ! Got it ?”_

 

I walked past her and burst into the bathroom to get away from her. I locked the door, leaned my forehead against it and closed my eyes for some seconds. I took a deep breath and turned around but Invader Number 3 made me jump. Luhan was standing there, in the middle of the room, a towel around his waist and his eyes wide-opened. Seriously, just what I needed...

 

My name is Oh Sehun. I'm 18 years old and I'm not very credible, but some factors made me lose my temper. There are three of them and they even have names ; Baekhyun, Jongin and... Luhan. 

  
  


  
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd really like to know what you thought of this first chapter, so that I'll know if I should add the other translated chapters. Please tell me about the plot, the characters, what you imagine will happen and also about my grammar (because I'm french) ; did you find a lot of mistakes ? :) 
> 
> Feel free to follow me on twitter, it's a pleasure for me to chat with my readers : https://twitter.com/xCaaamilleL
> 
> xoxo ♥


	2. Changes

  
  


I walked past her and burst into the bathroom to get away from her. I locked the door, leaned my forehead against it and closed my eyes for some seconds. I took a deep breath and turned around but Invader Number 3 made me jump. Luhan was standing there, in the middle of the room, a towel around his waist and his eyes wide-opened. Seriously, just what I needed...

 

I remained motionless for a minute, exactly like Luhan, just the time to understand the situation. Still in pyjamas and with messy hair, I couldn't stop staring at him. I was split between being embarrassed or angry to see him in my bathroom. But blondie was the first one to react ; He suddendly grabbed the bath curtain and wrapped it around him – while cursing.

 

“ _Get the hell out of here !”_ He yelled.

 

Wait a minute... He wasn't insinuating it was my fault and that I should have knocked, was he ?

 

“ _Pardon ?”_  I answered, surprised

 

“ _You're forgiven. But now get out !”_

 

My eyes widened and I felt my blood starting to boil.

 

“ _Who are you to talk to me like that ?”_  I got pissed.

 

“ _I'm Luhan but we already introduced ourselves yesterday, didn't we ? Now get out !”_

 

“ _Damn stop playing with the words ! You get out, this is my bathroom !”_  I said, insisting on “my”.

 

“ _I'm naked you idiot !”_ He replied.

 

“ _So what ? We both have the same thing between our legs, don't we ? Don't worry I'll fight back my sexual urges.”_  I said ironically.

 

He seemed like he couldn't stand it anymore because he let got of the curtain, firmly grabbed his towel and pounced on me. He was so fast that I barely had the time to understand he was pushing me out of the room. He was actually way stronger than he looked... So, thus I was standing in the hallway and Luhan slammed the door before locking it – this time.

 

I... I had just been kicked out from my own bathroom ?

 

“ _Hurry up Sehun, you're gonna be late.”_ Baekhyun recommended behind me.

 

I turned around and saw him walk past the hallway with a smile on his face and his bag on his shoulder. That just made me even angrier.

 

“ _Fuck !”_  I dropped.

 

Honestly it was too much for me, way too much. Why should I let strangers invade me ? This time my parents had been really selfish to impose this situation to me without even asking about my point of view. My mom even seemed to think that our daily life was silent and sad... Her view of things wasn't really flattering for me. Was she implying that I was too sad for her ? Even though I tried to think about it differently, I always eventually concluded that my parents were not satisfied with the son I was. Finally Baekhyun, Jongin and Luhan weren't exactly guilty of anything ; they were just taking what they were offered. But I couldn't exteriorize my sadness and my annoyance otherwise ; I had to blame the three of them.

 

On that note, I had to use the bathroom downstairs not to miss the bus.

 

The bus, yes, let's talk about it. Half an hour later I had my uniform on and my bag on my shoulder, ready to leave. I headed to the lobby, thinking I would peacefuly take the bus – and above all by myself – but I jumped when I saw the three invaders staring at me by the front door. They... were waiting for me. They wanted us four to happily walk to the bus stop together, holding hands and talking about the beauty of flowers. I just sighed and grabbed my keys before leaving my house – if I still may call it so –, Chip, Dale and Luhan following me.

 

Baekhyun and Jongin were cheerfully chating whereas Luhan decided to walk as far away from me as possible and send me a threatening gaze. Well it's all good ! The farthest he would stay, the better ! However Baekhyun and Jongin seemed to perfectly get along ; they kept gossiping since they met yesterday. So we arrived at the bus stop under the unstoppable squawking of Chip and Dale and the vehicle arrived some minutes later. I got on the bus really fast so that I could get away from the invaders and I collapsed on my usual seat. I sighed once again when I saw my “roommates” sit at the front of the bus ; hopefully they didn't come all the way here. Under normal circumstances I would fall asleep against the window but none of this was normal. I strangely couldn't wait to see Chanyeol's reaction...

 

I straigthened my back when we arrived at my friend's stop and immediately nocticed his red hair outside. He joyfully got on the bus, his eternal smile on his face. Did I say “eternal” ? This smile immediately disappeared when my friend saw Jongin at the front of the bus. Indeed Jongin never took this bus before moving in to my house. Chanyeol walked past him while pursing his lips and headed toward me. He looked at his enemy one more time and eventually sat next to me. He frowned, slightly bended his head and looked at him, clearly not understanding the situation.

 

“ _And it's even worse than what you think.”_ I said.

 

“ _You scare me.”_ He answered seriously.

 

“ _Well, you're kinda right to be scared.”_

 

“ _If you tell me you and him are dating, I swear to god I'll throw you through the bus' window !”_ He threatened.

 

“ _What ? No, not at all.”_ I sighed. “ _I think it's even worse.”_

 

Chanyeol stiffened and looked at me in a way that meant he would carry out his threat if needed. Jongin and two other high school students living in my house... No one could ever guess that.

 

“ _Jongin, uh... How do I put it ?”_ I started.

 

“ _Did he hit you ?”_ Chanyeol cut me off.

 

“ _What ? No.”_

 

“ _He's dating Baekhyun and he doesn't live far from your house, that's why he's on the bus ?”_

 

“ _No. And everybody's not gay Chanyeol, least of all Jongin.”_

 

“ _And the blonde one over there, who's he ?”_ He pointed at Luhan.

 

“ _He...”_

 

“ _Oh no, maybe...”_ He cut me off once again.

 

“ _Oh my god, shut up !”_  I stopped him. “ _Jongin moved in my house yesterday !”_

 

Chanyeol froze, his mouth wide-opened because he was still going to say something before I cut him off. His surprised eyes open widely and I could almost see his soul leave his body.

 

“ _Oh and before you say anything ; Baekhyun and the new guy over there, Luhan... they both moved in as well.”_ I clarified.

 

Chanyeol put a hand on his forehead and slowly made it slide until his mouth that was still wide-opened.

 

“ _My parents strangely forgot to tell me we had financial problems and that they decided to rent out three rooms of our house.”_

 

“ _Note to myself : don't ever go back to Sehun's house.”_  My friend said.

 

Chanyeol remained strangely silent for the rest of the ride and he only looked up when we arrived in front of the school.

 

“ _That's it, it made its way to your brain ?”_ I asked while standing, waiting for him to do the same.

 

“ _Yeah, it did. I analysed the situation. Jongin-the-dark-kid's gonna live in your house... Dude, it sucks !”_ He said, standing in turn.

 

I reached the bus door, sighing but I pushed and shoved someone. I stopped, looked up and saw Luhan staring at me. He pursed his lips and frowned ; a pure disgusted look. At least we had an identical vision of each other !

 

“ _You pervert...”_ He said before getting off the bus, refering to what had happened earlier in the bathroom.

 

Then Luhan walked away, his bag placed on his back and speeding up on purpose. I opened my mouth, ready to reply something but just didn't find anything to say. Anyway, he wasn't even worth for me to reply.

 

“ _Gotta admit this time it didn't make its way to my brain. Can you explain ?”_ Chanyeol added behind me.

 

“ _Long story...”_ I sighed before finaly getting off the bus.

 

 

***

 

 

I would love to say the rest of the morning had been quiet as usual. But it hadn't. This morning didn't look like any other morning. Things were changing and I hated it. Baekhyun had greeted Chanyeol as if they were long standing friends and he had joined us during the break. Jongin had even waved at me at the end of this break. It may not be a big deal for normal people but Jongin was everything but “normal” : he was popular. Since he deigned to wave at me, people had started to look at me wondering why the one and only Kim Jongin suddendly was interested in me – well, that's one way of putting it...

 

I didn't want all these people to look at me. I didn't want Baekhyun to interfere in my friendship with Chanyeol. I didn't want Luhan to use my bathroom either. I would give anything for things to be back to normal ; just my big asparagus and me, without anyone else to disturb us.

 

But things were already changing and it seemed hard to turn it back now.

 

I headed to the cafeteria with Chanyeol, my bag on my back. Having people staring at us on our way was truly unbearable. They were wondering about our relationship with Jongin. They were judging us, wondering if they should hate us or have us on their side to receive a good opinion from Jongin and maybe approach him. They disgusted me. But I was even more tired of myself for lowering my head in front of them. So I left the main building and headed to the cafeteria, head down and with Chanyeol's hand on my shoulder.

 

Some minutes later, my friend and I settled at our usual table near the window. The atmosphere between us was strangely solemn ; none of us dared to start a conversation. We both were irritated by the situation and didn't know what to do to find a solution. Eventually Chanyeol put his chopsticks back on his tray, sighing, while I had already started to eat. Then he began ;

 

“ _I swear I'm gonna beat the shit out of him ! See ! I've always told you he's the most detastable guy on earth. There's nothing right about him and he gets us in trouble even though we avoid him like the plague !”_ He grumbled.

 

“ _Don't you exaggerate a little bit ?”_  I asked, turning the chopsticks around my plate. “ _I'm not sure he got us in trouble on purpose, he just wanted to greet us. His popularity is at fault, not him. Tonight I'll just tell him to ignore us at school.”_

 

The conversation ended there but I knew Chanyeol's blood was boiling. He knew I was right but he hated Jongin so much that he refused to admit it.

 

“ _Hey !”_ Suddendly said a happy voice.

 

I looked up and discovered Baekhyun seating on the chair next to me. He put his tray on the table, took off his uniform jacket and then started to eat, just like that.

 

“ _Why is everyone staring at us ?”_ He asked, his mouth full.

 

I just sighed and Chanyeol explained the situation. He was way calmer with Baekhyun than he was with me and I felt my stomach twist. I just prayed for my worst nightmare not to happen ; I didn't want Chanyeol to find another friend and forget me. I am terribly jaelous and selfish, I know it. But that's how I am and I can't do anything about it. I just pretended everything was fine and went on eating in silence, staring at my plate.

 

“ _Luhan !”_ Suddendly yelled Baekhyun next to me.

 

I immediately looked up and saw Luhan some meters away from us, standing in the middle of the main path, holding his tray. He was obviously searching for a place to sit and Baekhyun was vivaciously waving at him to invite him over here. Blondie smiled and rushed toward us as if he suddendly was really relieved. But I remembered something all of sudden ; Luhan had just arrived from China, right ? In that case, wasn't it his first day in our school ? I felt a bit – just a little bit – guily ; he must have felt so lonely...

 

Luhan sat next to Chanyeol and Baekhyun started to plague him with questions about his first morning among us. But I wasn't really listening ; I was just observing Luhan. I detailed him for the first time. His nose was really thin and his eyes were big and shiny. His pinky lips were showing a perfect smile, making his cheekbones move up a little bit. Absolutely everything on his face was thin and elegant... Just like a girl.

 

But Luhan felt my insisting gaze. He suddendly turned his face toward me and frowned when he met my eyes. He scornfully shook his head to me to ask what I wanted but I lowered mine and focused on my plate.

 

I forced myself to keep my eyes down for several minutes, a bit absent-minded. I eventually hit Chanyeol's shinbone with my foot under the table. He looked up at me and I whispered :

 

“ _Can I sleep at your place tonight ?”_

 

 

***

 

 

Sure, Chanyeol had accepted to host me for a night ; he really understood my delicate situation. We were now in the bus, once more, so that I could grab some stuff at my place.

 

The rest of the day had been exactly the same ; the students were still staring at us and Baekhyun was just... sticky. But it didn't seem to bother Chanyeol who almost seemed to appreciate him. Obviously my three roommates got on the bus with us and Chanyeol was doing his best to ignore Jongin. And guess who sat with us at the back of the bus...

 

“ _So I said his haircut was old-fashioned and he just didn't know what to answer !”_ Baekhyun gossiped.

 

Usually Chanyeol wasn't really into gossiping but he didn't seem to bother listening to Baekhyun's stories. He was just nodding to him, his eyes wide-opened.

 

Hopefully the bus arrived pretty fast. We all five got off it and headed toward my house. The scene was so unreal... Jongin, Luhan, Baekhyun, Chanyeol and I were almost walking on the same line even though we didn't have anything to do with each other (apart from Chanyeol and I, that is). Luhan was still keeping his distance and my big asparagus also tried to stay as far from Jongin as possible. Eventually, him and Baekhyun were the only ones talking while we were slowly walking to my place. When we finally arrived in front of my house (… our house ?), Chanyeol said he prefered to wait for me outside. I answered I would be fast and got in, followed by my roommates. Then I quickly joined my room without even greeting my mom. I didn't really want to see her for now... Alone in my room, I took a bag from my closet and put some cloth and school stuff in it. Someone clearing his throat behind me made me look up. Luhan was standing by the entrance of my room, an haughty look on his face.

 

“ _Your mom asks what you want for dinner.”_ He said.

 

The words were hardly coming out of his mouth ; he obviously was annoyed to talk to me. So I sighed and looked back at my bag to close it.

 

“ _I'm going to Chanyeol's place.”_ I answered.

 

Luhan frowned and crossed his arms before leaning against the door frame.

 

“ _Did you tell your mom ?”_ He asked.

 

“ _Not your business. You live here, fine. But you're not part of my family.”_  I grumbled.

 

I grabbed my bag, put it on my shoulder and slowly walked to him. But he didn't move, stopping me from leaving. Only a few centimeters from him, I looked down at his face with a jaded look and he looked up to do the same. His gaze was clearly showing his annoyance but also some... disappointment ? Maybe he wanted to get to know me, eventually. But too bad, it wasn't my case.

 

“ _Seriously ? Nobody's gonna disturb you in your room.”_ He said in a low voice.

 

His face wasn't like before. He wasn't scornfull or annoyed anymore but he seemed to be serious about me staying here.

 

“ _Move.”_ I sighed.

 

I made one more step and pushed him with my shoulder. Finally I joined the hallway without looking back but heard some steps so I looked up. There, I met Jongin. But I was still mad at him so I grabbed him by the collar and flattened him against the nearest wall. Luhan almost choked with surprise and rushed toward us.

 

“ _Let go of him, Sehun !”_ Luhan yelled.

 

He placed his small hands on my arms to make me back off but he didn't seem strong enough to do so. Anyway I wasn't even paying attention to him ; I was just focusing on Jongin. I clenched my teeth, only a few centimeters from his face and murmured :

 

“ _You only get us in trouble. You'd better ignore us at school from now on ! Do what you want with your popularity but I don't want it.”_

 

I hit him against the wall one last time before letting go. I noticed the mark of my fists on his collar and then Luhan's hand which was still on my arm. I looked at him a last time before getting my arm back with a brutal shoulder move. Then, even more pissed than before, I quickly went down the stairs and I slamed the door as I went out.

 

“ _Shall we go now ?”_ Chanyeol asked.

 

“ _Yes. Please.”_

  
  


  
  


 


	3. Compromise

 

 

“ _Still can't believe it...”_ _Chanyeol collapsed onto his sofa._ “ _I swear I'm gonna admire you until my death. And if you die before me, I won't forget to mention it at your funeral !”_

 

“ _You idiot. It's not a big deal.”_ _I sighed – but I was still amused by my friend._

 

“ _It... it's not a big deal ?”_ _He took offense at my statement._ “ _Do you want me to refresh your memory ? You hit Jongin, Kim Jongin, Jongin-the-dark-kid against a wall and threatened him ! This is heroic my friend !”_

 

Chanyeol still couldn't get over it. Honestly, this is the only thing he talked about since we arrived at his place and it began to get on my nerves. By sleeping here I wanted to forget about my roommates and stand back from the situation, at least for a night. But Chanyeol wasn't really helping.

 

Eventually I was thinking about it more than ever. Above all I was thinking about the strange gaze Luhan gave me before I left. This almost disappointed look... I knew inside – really deep inside – that the three of them, even Jongin, were probably very nice and that I could end up getting along with them. But for now I needed to get away from them to try and surpass my anger and resentment.

 

I was lost in my thought until my phone rang on the table in front of me. I grabbed it and noticed an unknown number.

 

“ _Sehun !”_ _I heard on the other side of the line._ “ _Your mom really lost her temper !”_

 

“ _What ? Who's that ?”_ _I asked, confused._

 

Chanyeol frowned at me and I put my interlocutor on speakerphone for my friend to hear.

 

“ _You... You're asking me who I am ?”_ _The other person said, apparently upset._

 

Chanyeol guffawed while looking at me and then answered :

 

“ _Hey Baekhyun !”_

 

“ _Oh you're with Chanyeol ? Hey Channie !”_ _He said._

 

This clearly was another dimension. First because Baekhyun, a stranger, had just called me and I didn't even know how he had got my number. Then because Chanyeol had recognized his voice but above all because... damn it, “Channie” ?!

 

“ _Why you're calling ?”_ _I sighed._

 

“ _Your mom's really upset.”_ _He said seriously._ “ _Because you didn't tell her where you were going.”_

 

“ _Luhan didn't tell her ?”_

 

“ _Luhan locked himself in his room since you left.”_ _He sighed in turn._  “ _Let's say the atmosphere here is... so so. Jongin's pulling a face, Luhan refuses to show up and your mom's going crazy. It's... slightly strained.”_ _He explained._

 

I didn't find anything to answer. Sure I felt guilty for all of this but I couldn't come home now, not tonight. I needed to be alone one last time.

 

“ _Come home Sehun...”_ _Baekhyun said in a sad voice after a short break._

 

Chanyeol looked at me with sad eyes and it just made me feel even guiltier. I didn't want to go home now... And it was already dark !

 

“ _You're welcome here Sehun, but I think you should go home...”_ _Chanyeol whispered._

 

Oh god... I really had the impression to be misunderstood. I just wanted them to give me a night, one last night ! Then I would try hard to get along with them but I wanted just a little more time.

 

“ _You know...”_ _Baekhyun went on._  “ _I think Jongin and Luhan feel just as guilty as you... We don't want to get you in trouble and it really is deliacte for us to turn up at your house, even more if you reject us. Don't you think it would be easier if we could get along ?”_

 

Chanyeol pouted in front of me and put his hands on his heart to show me Baekhyun's speech was touching and that I should pay attention to it. I sighed, closed my eyes to contain myself and briefly said :

 

“ _I'm coming.”_

 

I quickly hung up, not waiting for any answer and then a strange silence took place in Chanyeol's living room. His parents were already sleeping so we were alone in the middle of this dark room. He was staring at me in a serious way so I stood up, put my phone in my uniform jacket's pocket and the big asparagus stoop up as well. He stared at me one more time and eventually put a hand on my shoulder.

 

“ _Try not to be too detestable. Baekhyun's right, you should get along with him and Luhan.”_ He recommended.

 

“ _What about Jongin ?”_  I asked.

 

“ _Forget him.”_ He vivaciously nodded.

 

I smiled in front of his stubbornness to hate Jongin. How could I take him seriously when he was doing exactly what he didn't want me to do ? After all Jongin never did anything to him but he was so judgemental to him – Yeah, I know it's kinda the pot calling the kettle black.

 

Eventually I saddly grabbed my bag and Chanyeol went with me to the door. He told me a last word of encouragement before mercilessly kicking me out. It was already dark outside and my phone showed me it was over 10pm. I shivered a little because of the cold – but also because I was out alone – so I tightened my jacket and quickly started to walk. My house wasn't really far from Chanyeol's so I arrived five or ten minutes later.

 

But when I opened the gate, a figure in front of the door got my attention. I squinted and noticed Baekhyun pace up and down the stoop, only wearing a light shirt. Why was he waiting for me outside ? Seriously they were all making a fuss about me disappearing for only a few hours, I really couldn't understand. We barely knew each other so why did they all reacted so strangely to me leaving the house ?

 

I sighed, walked closer and Baekhyun lookep up when he heard my steps. He had crossed his arms to be a little less cold and had a dazed look on his face. He sighed of relief when he saw me.

 

“ _I would have come back eventually, no need to make such a big deal about this.”_  I grumbled.

 

Baekhyun remained strangely silent and I think I saw his eyes moisten before he jumped on me. He crossed his arms around my neck and held me tight against him. I stepped back, surprised by his move but also hoping for him to let go. But I just stood there, in the middle of the path, hands up and eyes wide-opened.

 

“ _I'm so sorry Sehun...”_ He cried against my shoulder.

 

Was I stuck in a drama ? It couldn't be real. Baekhyun didn't know me, so why would he cry and apologize against me ?

 

“ _Why are you crying ?”_ I asked, truly surprised by his sensitivity.

 

“ _I'm so sorry for getting you in trouble. I'm promise I'll do my best not to bother you anymore !”_

 

I just didn't know what to do. Sure I was still mad about the whole situation but Baekhyun's tears and words really touched me. I had the feeling of being the big bad guy, cold and heartless.

 

“ _It's ok...”_ I eventually said, clumsily. “ _Stop crying...”_

 

He finally let go of me and quickly wiped his tears with his sleeve before smiling as he always does. I was trying hard not to be too “detestable” as Chanyeol had recommended so I – slightly – smiled back.

 

Then we silently went in and Baekhyun explained my parents were already asleep. I sighed, relieved not to have to face them now. I went upstairs, followed by Baekhyun who waved at me before disappearing in his room. I slowly headed toward mine but stopped in front of Luhan's door on my way. I remembered what Baekhyun had said... “Luhan locked himself in his room since you left.”

 

On a whim – and a surge of extreme kindness – I put my hand on the handle, took a deep breath and quickly opened the door.

 

There I saw Luhan, sitting on the armchair near the window. His legs were folded back against his body and he seemed to passively look outside. The room was totally dark ; the lights of the streets were the only one that could be seen. When he heard the door open, he slowly turned his head and seemed surprised to see me. We silently stared at each other for a long time but it strangely wasn't awkward.

 

“ _I'm back.”_  I eventually said in a low voice.

 

Blondie slowly nodded and a new silence happened. We were still staring at each other but none of us were embarassed. But I finally put a hand on my neck and looked away.

 

“ _Did you eat ?”_  I stupidely asked.

 

“ _No. Wasn't hungry.”_ He answered.

 

“ _There are noodles downstairs, if you...”_ I forced myself to be nice.

 

Luhan's eyes widened even more and he stared at me for a few more seconds, probably not understanding my change of behaviour. He eventually stood up and headed toward me. I didn't wait for him and just went downstairs. The house was entirely dark and silent ; everybody was sleeping and I sighed because it felt good to find peace again – even though it was probably just for a short time. I loved silence so much. And Luhan didn't seem so talkative – at least not as much as Baekhyun or Chanyeol – which delighted me.

 

I switched on a little light when I reached the kitchen in order to see the fournitures without hurting our eyes. Without a single word Luhan sat on a bar stool and put his hands between his thighs, looking at me. I eventually turned around, embarassed by his stare and then grabbed a noodle package in the cupboard above me. I dived it in a pan full of water and stired it slowly when Luhan suddendly said :

 

“ _What's going on with you ?”_

 

“ _What ?”_

 

“ _This morning you didn't want anybody to set foot in your bathroom and now you... you're preparing noodles for me ?”_ He noticed, surprised.

 

“ _It's not all for you !”_ I got excited while turning around, chopsticks in my hands. “ _I'm starving too, ok ? And I didn't change my mind about the bathroom.”_

 

“ _How do you want us to get ready on time if the five of us have to use the same bathroom ?”_ He said, exasperated.

 

“ _You're gonna say I'm a pervert if we share the same bathroom.”_  I complained.

 

“ _Then I'll wait until you're done. You'll always be first, ok ?”_ He suggested.

 

I thought about it for a moment, analysing him with a suspicious look. Were we burying the hatchet or something ?

 

“ _Ok.”_ I finally said without any enthusiasm.

 

“ _Fine.”_ He said on the same tone.

 

He was looking at me the same way ; we were both assessing each other and Luhan was the first one to look down.

 

“ _But you're still a pervert.”_ He added.

 

“ _Oh god, no I'm not !”_ I defended myself, annoyed.

 

He rose an eyebrow and gave me the “we-both-know-you-are” look.

 

“ _Maybe a little.”_  I admitted. “ _But not with guys and least of all with you.”_

 

“ _The noodles.”_ He answered.

 

“ _The noodles don't prove anything !”_

 

“ _No, the noodles Sehun ! It's about to boil over !”_ He said, pointing at the pan behind me.

 

I quickly turned around and took the pan out of the fire, cursing. Then I put a tablemat on the table and put the pan on it, holding it with fingertips, burning myself a little bit. Luhan's eyes seemed to sparkle – even more than usual – and he quickly grabbed chopsticks before handing me the lid. He dipped into the pan while I used the lid as a plate.

 

“ _By the way, how's that you can speak korean so well ?”_  I asked with my mouth full.

 

“ _I've studied korean for years.”_ He explained.

 

“ _I study chinese too but can't speak it this well.”_  I sighed.

 

“ _Maybe you're not as talented with your tongue as I am.”_

 

I stopped my hand which was searching for some noodles in the pan and looked up at him, a small grin on my face.

 

“ _See ? You're a pervert.”_ He sighed.

 

“ _I didn't say anything !”_  I took offense.

 

“ _Your gaze was enough.”_

 

“ _Because you talked about tongue ? Geez, I need more than this.”_ I lied.

 

“ _Yeah, sure.”_

 

A new silence took place and Luhan gave me a half exasperated half amused look before grabbing some more noodles.

 

“ _By the way...”_ I said, again.

 

“ _Seems like you've got a lot of questions tonight.”_ He noticed, cutting me off.

 

“ _Want me to go back to Chanyeol's ?”_ I asked.

 

“ _It won't stop me from living.”_ He made fun of my remark.

 

I sighed and put back my chopsticks on the table before crossing my arms on my chest. I was trying really hard to be nice and he wasn't helping at all.

 

“ _What was your question ?”_ He asked while looking at me.

 

“ _Nothing, forget it.”_

 

“ _You're upset ?”_ He sighed.

 

“ _I'm not.”_ I answered.

 

“ _Liar.”_

 

“ _Invader.”_ I replied.

 

“ _Pervert.”_ He answered back.

 

We stared at each other for quite a long time but I decided not to be immature and finally asked my question.

 

“ _Today was your first day at our highschool ?”_

 

“ _Oh wow Sherlock, did you find it by yourself ?”_ He said ironically.

 

I sighed once more and stood up, ready to leave. If Luhan wasn't ready to have a serious conversation, I wasn't going to insist and be nice to him.

 

“ _Wait !”_ He dropped his chopsticks which fell on the table.

 

I turned around and leant against the door frame.

 

“ _Yes, it was my first day.”_

 

“ _Did you make friends ?”_  I asked.

 

“ _No, not really... Apart from Baekhyun and Jongin.”_

 

“ _Jongin ?”_  I laughed, surprised.

 

“ _What's wrong with Jongin ?”_ He asked. “ _He seems like a nice guy.”_

 

“ _Be careful about him, he'll put you in troubles.”_ I warned him.

 

“ _I think it's all about prejudice, you don't even know him.”_

 

“ _I warned you. Good night Luhan.”_  I turned around.

 

I walked past the living room and headed to the stairs but heard quick steps behind me.

 

“ _Wait Sehun !”_ He called me once more.

 

“ _Careful, soon you'll be addicted to me.”_ I turned one more time toward him.

 

His oversized sweater strangely gave him a cute look. Maybe it was because I was tired, because we both were in the dark or even because I just had discovered that Luhan wasn't as unbearable as I thought ; but I surprisingly thought that I would enjoy staying with him a little more, casually chatting in the kitchen.

 

“ _Why are you acting like this tonight ?”_ He asked.

 

“ _Someone suggested I should be nicer to the three of you. I guess I don't really have the choice anyway ; I'm gonna have to live with you.”_  I explained.

 

“ _I have the feeling it won't even be the case anymore tomorrow.”_ He answered.

 

“ _Maybe.”_

 

Honestly I didn't even know it myself. Tonight I had followed Baekhyun and Chanyeol's advice but I wasn't sure this good behaviour was going to last. Baekhyun, Jongin and Luhan would piss me off again soon and it would be the same all over again. Anyway we couldn't all become friends so fast.

 

“ _Good night Luhan.”_ I repeated before walking up the stairs.

 

“ _Who's gonna do the dishes ? Asshole !”_  He said from the bottom of the stairs, whispering not to wake up my parents.

 

 

***

 

 

The next morning I woke up early on purpose in order not to be disturbed in the bathroom. I had the extremely good surprise to find the room empty so I could peacefuly get ready without anyone to bother me. But I feared this day... for several reasons. First, I would have to face my mom and it would be particularly unpleasant. Also because I didn't really know how to act with Baekhyun, Jongin and above all Luhan. And finally because I didn't want people at school to stare at me like yesterday.

 

A little bit anguished – at least more than I wanted – I unlocked the door and jumped when I saw Luhan facing me. He was leaning against the opposite wall, his arms crossed, patiently waiting for his turn in the bathroom. He slowly lookep up at me and frowned. His messy hair and his pyjamas – sweat pants and a tank top – gave him a really cute look. Eventually he gave me a little smile and headed toward me. I was still lost in my thoughts – and not totally awake yet – so I didn't move from the bathroom's entrance. Luhan stood in front of me and looked in my eyes to make me understand I had to move. I shook my head and finally moved to let him pass. So he locked himself in turn and I reached my room to put on my uniform.

 

 

***

 

 

“ _See ? I told you it would be better if you were a bit nicer !”_ Chanyeol pointed his pencil at me.

 

“ _You didn't say anything. Baekhyun did.”_ I sighed. “ _But fine, I'm gonna follow your imaginary piece of advice and get to know Jongin, what do you think ?”_

 

“ _Forget about him, seriously.”_ He sighed as well. “ _Knowing him would be useless. Anyway you told me he was invisible at home, right ? So knowing him or not ; it's not gonna change anything.”_

 

Indeed Jongin was the most discreet one at home and I had told it to Chanyeol. I hardly met him and he barely talked to anyone – apart from Baekhyun, but who doesn't talk to Baekhyun ? I have to admit the last time I saw him I kind of hit him against a wall and threatened him... But still !

 

“ _Come eat instead of bullshitting.”_  I told Chanyeol.

 

We quietly left our classroom and headed to the cafeteria. Trays in our hands, we sat at our usual table and Baekhyun joined us very fast. Strangely I was a bit less reluctant at the thought of letting him eat with us. It didn't bother me as much as it did yesterday. I even looked up from time to time, to see if Luhan was somewhere around here.

 

“ _Oh my god, look at that !”_ Baekhyun suddendly yelled. “ _Our baby Luhan made friends, I'm so proud !”_ His eyes started to sparkle.

 

I looked up with my mouth full and started to search for Blondie. I finally saw him some tables away, eating with three guys who must have been in his class. Luhan was laughing with the one facing him and Baekhyun was staring at them as if they were his child's first friends.

 

We eventually stopped paying attention to them and quickly finished our meal. The rest of the day had been surprisingly fast and peaceful. I was almost starting to like Baekhyun, even though he was extremely sticky from time to time. My vision of him had completely changed since I saw him cry because he felt guilty... I couldn't be cold with him anymore.

 

We took the bus all together at the end of the day and Baekhyun sat with us for sure. Besides I had the impression it wouldn't be “Chanyeol and Sehun” anymore but “Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Sehun”. It was a bitter pill to swallow but I would have to deal with it.

 

Jongin was all alone again at the front of the bus with his headphones on. Luhan was with the same friend we was laughing with earlier in the cafeteria ; They had settled some seats away from us. Chanyeol left us some stops before us and waved at us from the pavement. We took off the bus some minutes later and awkwardly looked at each other. Luhan's friend was still here and apparently he had planned to walk with us until the house. Blondie didn't pay that much attention to us and went ahead with his new friend. Jongin stayed away from everyone (was that really necessary to specify it ?) and Baekhyun and I were behind them, debating about a new video game I wanted to buy.

 

We quickly reached the house and I was surprised to see Luhan invite his friend inside. Invading me wasn't enough ; apparently they also had to invite their own friends. My house was big, yes, but if everyone decided to invite their acquaintances, it would soon be hell (wasn't it already ?). So I frowned as I went inside as well.

 

“ _Who's he ?”_ Baekhyun asked in a low voice, pointing at Luhan's friend with his chin.

 

“ _I don't know.”_ I said while taking off my shoes in the lobby, staring at the friend. “ _But he has nothing to do here.”_

 

Everybody had taken their shoes off and we soon met at the bottom of the stairs, still awkward. Luhan eventually made up his mind and announced :

 

“ _Oh, right. Here's Minseok, he's in my class !”_ He happily said. “ _Minseok, here are Baekyun, Jongin and Sehun.”_

 

“ _Nice to meet you all. Thanks for having me here !”_ The so-called Minseok added, as happy as Luhan.

 

I really wanted to answer he wasn't welcome here but Baekhyun discreetely put his hand on my forearm to stop me from doing anything. Everybody said something nice – except from me – and then Luhan and his friend went upstairs. Jongin, Baekhyun and I stared at each other for a long time before Baekhyun eventually nodded toward the kitchen. We followed him without a word and settled on the bar stools around the kitchen island. Fingers crossed under our chins, we gave each other a serious look. The crisis meeting could begin.

 

“ _I don't agree with him inviting his mates here.”_ Jongin suddendly said.

 

I needed a moment to realize he had just opened his mouth to pronounce a whole sentence.

 

“ _For once I agree with you.”_  I sighed, looking at him out of the corner of my eye.

 

“ _I think we should establish some rules between each other so that the situation would me more... peaceful.”_ Baekhyun suggested.

 

Jongin and I both nodded and Baekhyun quickly got a pen and a sheet of paper.

 

“ _First of all ; what about the mates ?”_ He asked.

 

“ _We warn beforehand. And it has to be non recurring. Oh and Chanyeol's an exception.”_ I declared.

 

Baekhyun and Jongin both gave me an accusing look.

 

“ _Oh come on ! Chanyeol's like my mom's second son, he doesn't count !”_  I insisted.

 

That made me think I still hadn't seen my mom today... I feared the moment I would have to face her.

 

“ _Fine.”_ Baekhyun sighed while writing it.

 

“ _We should establish the rules with Luhan, shouldn't we ?”_ Jongin said.

 

“ _Yeah but right now he's with Minseok. Doing it in front of him would be a bit uncalled-for.”_ Baekhyun answered.

 

“ _Let's just ask how long his friend is planning to stay.”_ Jongin suggested.

 

“ _Yeah, let's do this.”_  I concluded.

 

They both stared at me, smiling and I slowly understood what they were getting at.

 

“ _When I said “let's do this” I didn't mean I should do it !”_ I protested.

 

But they were still staring at me, clearly showing they were not about to move a single toe. Anyway I didn't want Minseok to stay here for too long ; the sooner he would leave, the better.

 

“ _Fine.”_ I grumbled between my teeth.

 

So I left the kitchen and went upstairs. I nonchalantly headed to Luhan's room, dragging my feet and reached out for the door handle, ready to open it. But some noises coming from the room stopped me and I instantly frowned before pressing my ear against the door. I wasn't dreaming... Luhan was clearly moaning inside this room. Minseok and him apparently weren't just casually chatting as I had imagined... 

  
  
  


 


End file.
